


Под собственной тяжестью

by secretlytodream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableist Language, Chronic Pain, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/secretlytodream
Summary: Он носит боль, как татуировку на теле. Она как якорь, который тянет и тянет, и тянет. Факт жизни: он просыпается, болит, дышит. Он думает, что так и должно быть, что все в порядке. До тех пор, пока об этом не узнает Стив.





	Под собственной тяжестью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An End Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790917) by [hannathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannathing/pseuds/hannathing). 



> Огромное спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3  
> [Здесь](http://www.butyoudontlooksick.com/articles/written-by-christine/the-spoon-theory/i) можно почитать про теорию ложек.

Баки устал. Так чертовски устал, и не понимает, почему ему просто не дадут поспать. На самом деле он уже выяснил, что спать по ночам практически невозможно, и обычно вырубается прямо за каким-нибудь занятием.

Смотрит кино? Пора подремать. Читает новости на компьютере Стива в кабинете? Отличное время вздремнуть! Лежит на полу в кухне, засунув металлическую руку под холодильник в попытке достать оброненную крышку от банки с сальсой? Надеюсь, других планов нет, потому что пора бы поспать.

Заставая Баки в отключке, Сэм разворачивается на пятках и выходит. Нат обычно садится на диван и занимается своими делами, пока он не просыпается. Или, если он сам спит на диване, она просто спихивает его, устраивается поудобнее и занимается своими делами, чтобы скоротать время. Клинт смеется, лепит Баки на руку столько магнитов, сколько умещается, делает несколько фоток, а потом будит его. У Старка вместо будильника ДЖАРВИС, а Тор просто-напросто спотыкается об него. 

У Баки не хватит пальцев на всех конечностях, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз он просыпался после таких отключек под одеялом и на подушке. Всегда, когда он просыпается, Стив рядом.

Но это забавно, и все смеются. Брюс пару раз упоминает, что через сон мозг Баки пытается восстановиться. Баки не говорит, как плохо спит по ночам из-за темноты и боли в костях. Не говорит, что чувствует себя человеческим барометром и может предсказать дождь за несколько дней. Не говорит Стиву, что иногда ему как будто действительно девяносто семь, особенно в плохие дни, когда хрустит и дрожит все тело.

Он не сразу понял, что ему больно. Не сразу понял, что так не должно быть.

Все остальные, особенно Стив, заметили это еще позже.

Нат поняла первой. Она всегда все первой замечает. Случилось это в один из плохих дней зимой, когда морозы ударили по-настоящему, а дороги завалило снегом. Они тренировались, чтобы разогнать тоску от постоянного сидения взаперти. Баки сделал обманный выпад, попытался атаковать металлической рукой, притвориться, что сейчас схватит ее, и подобраться поближе, чтобы пробить ее защиту живой рукой. Плечо в месте стыка металла с ключицей дрогнуло, он потерял скорость. Откровенно говоря, у него не было шансов, и вот он уже лежит на спине. Он знает, надо ударить ногами, повалить на пол и ее за собой, она слишком близко к нему, он должен повалить ее и, поднявшись сам, прижать ее к полу. 

Но не может. Ему больно, так больно, и он делает вдох, закрывает глаза на секунду…

\- Тебе больно, - произносит она, своим обычным суховатым тоном отмечая факт.

\- Нормально, - хрипит Баки, открывая глаза. Он все еще лежит, выжидает идеальный момент.

Нат вскидывает идеальные брови, и Баки пытается не закатить глаза. Она подходит ближе, отставляет бедро, задумчиво смотрит на Баки, скользя взглядом по телу: грудь, левое плечо, левая рука. Она медленно подбирается ближе, наклоняется протянуть руку, чтобы помочь…

И в этот момент Баки выбивает из-под нее ноги. Он отталкивается от мата, подпрыгивая, удерживается левой рукой, чтобы стабилизировать движение, и не позволяет гримасе боли появиться на лице ни на мгновение, не дает дыханию сбиться, даже когда сокрушительная боль выстреливает в плече и вниз, к ребрам и позвоночнику. Нат уже откатывается, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

\- Тебе больно, - повторяет она, сидя на корточках, не сводя с него горящих глаз. Она наблюдает, как Баки распрямляется, встает ровно, как делает всегда, не принимая боевую стойку, а просто выпуская насилие на волю. – Ты не отрицаешь, не говоришь «нет», только «нормально. Тебе больно.

Баки молчит.

Так что Нат первой понимает, но ничего не рассказывает остальным, потому что и Баки этого не делает. И ее это устраивает: она не скажет ничего, пока не поймет, что ты хочешь рассказать, или пока не сделаешь это первым. Она знает цену секрету, знает, когда нужно держать язык за зубами.

На удивление, Тони узнает вторым. Баки только допустили – наконец-то – к первому заданию. Фьюри смотрит на него, а Баки смотрит в ответ, не понимая до конца, кто он – Баки или Солдат.

\- Наденешь ошейник. Если снимешь – он взорвется. Попробуешь сбежать – взорвется. Нападешь на одного из наших – на кнопку нажмут, - он показывает пульт дистанционного управления в руке, - и он взорвется. Конец. Все понятно? – Баки кивает, не моргая. Слова гремят в голове.

Стив бесится, отказывается, говорит, что Баки – герой, что он не собирается терпеть это, не позволит, чтобы с его лучшим другом так обращались…

Баки тянется, кладет руку Стиву на локоть, пытается улыбнуться, хоть и знает, что выходит гримаса. У него всегда получается только гримаса.

\- Все хорошо, Стиви, - хрипло говорит он, пробуя на вкус старое прозвище. – Я надену ошейник.

И надевает. Входя в бункер, вращая металлическим плечом в попытке хоть немного избавиться от боли, Баки делает вдох и закрывает глаза, всего на мгновение. А открывает глаза и делает выдох Солдат. Боль исчезает, мир сужается. Задание: устранить угрозы, дать Черной Вдове время – вот и все, что звенит в голове, раз за разом.

Задание: уничтожить цель. Задание выполнено. Задание: не позволить цели обнаружить Черную Вдову. Задание выполнено.

В какой-то момент Баки охватывает паника, когда во время схватки цель сжимает ладони у него на шее прямо над ошейником. Он мешкает, сильнее бьет металлической рукой, слышит хруст, резкий вздох, звук рвущейся плоти, булькающее дыхание. Он не думает, совсем не думает, даже не дышит какое-то время, встает, чувствует боль, поворачивается к новой цели.

На следующий день все плохо. Боль берет свое за все то недолгое время, на которое утихла на задании. Старк заходит в комнату отдыха, смотрит на Баки: тот сидит, ошеломленный, рассеянно уставившись мимо открытой книги. Он пожимает плечами, оставляет его в покое и лезет в холодильник, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь выпить кроме воды. Снова находит Баки взглядом, замечает синяки на шее, только с одной стороны.

\- Болят? – спрашивает он, выпрямляясь, чтобы получше видеть Баки. Тот все так же смотрит остановившись взглядом, будто не слыша Старка. Он вздыхает. – Эй, жестянка, больно?

Баки дергается, возвращаясь в реальность.

\- Ч-чего? – невнятно спрашивает он. Старк молча смотрит него.

\- Они… Господи, синяки болят? – снова спрашивает он, взмахивая рукой возле собственной шеи. Баки медленно моргает, плавно, вяло поднимает руку, трет синяки. Он морщится от движения еще до того, как прикасается к коже.

\- Наверное? Не заметил, - Старк скрещивает руки на груди, внимательно смотрит на плечо Баки, на подвернутый рукав футболки на металлической руке.

\- Тебе больно, - решает Старк, и Баки почти чувствует, как его распирает от собственной правоты. – Эй, идея! У меня есть идея…

\- Нет, - Баки встает, одеяло спадает с колен на пол – когда оно вообще появилось? Стив приходил?  
Старк хлопает дверцей холодильника.

\- Погоди, есть…

\- Нет, - снова отказывается Баки. Слово падает тяжело, как камень. Он направляется в комнату: нужно всего-то пройти по коридору, дверь находится прямо напротив дурацкого кабинета Стива и его еще более дурацкой комнаты с книжными полками и мольбертом, которым он никогда не пользуется, и столом для рисования….

\- Серьезно, погоди секунду, Стальной гигант, с такой-то рукой наверняка все болит. Я бы мог придумать что-нибудь получше, чтобы интегрировать механизм с твоим телом, будет легче…

Остальных слов Баки не слышит, просто захлопывает за собой дверь, оказавшись, наконец, в блаженной тишине собственной комнаты.

Он аккуратно забирается под одеяло. Стив как-то сказал, что теперь он забавно ложится на кровать. «Не так, как раньше» - у него всегда голос вздрагивает на этих словах. Иначе, чем раньше, когда Баки падал в постель. Откидывался на пятках, пока кровать не подхватывала его, затягивая в сон. Стив говорил, что всегда завидовал тому, как быстро Баки мог уснуть. Раньше.

Баки больше не падает в кровать. Слишком сильно ему это напоминает о множестве чужих рук, толкавших в плечи, раскрывавших рот и вставлявших капу, о вкусе электричества и липкой крови на губах, запахе мочи, пота и страха…

Вместо это он аккуратно наклоняется вперед, подтягивает плечи, опускает руки на матрас – сначала настоящую, перенося на нее почти весь вес,- потом металлическую, стараясь не разорвать простыни. Потом опирается коленями, потом, вытянув вперед руки, медленно опускается на живот.

Он больше не может спать на спине, когда за нею чудится кресло, а над головой маячит пустой потолок. На животе он тоже не может спать, мешают удушающее чувство и боль в плече и ребрах. Вместо этого он спит на правом боку, выпрямив правую ногу и согнув левую, правую руку протянув между колен, а левую уложив на подушку. Он сладко вздыхает, устраиваясь поудобнее, находит идеальную вмятину в подушке, подтягивает одеяло повыше, оборачивая им железную руку, чтобы холодный металл не касался кожи.

Он закрывает глаза в надежде на сон и облегчение. Знает, что рано или поздно станет лучше, когда он выплачется, когда Стив хотя бы раз проверит, как у него дела, после пары-другой пробуждений. Он поспит несколько часов, проснется, когда Стив вернется с утренней пробежки, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Потом Стив уйдет, займется своими делами – чем бы ни занимался днем со Старком или с какими-нибудь агентами, имена которых он даже не пытается запомнить.

Может быть, ему даже удастся подремать.

Он спит недолго, а когда просыпается, слышит разговор. Приоткрыв дверь, Баки замечает Стиви и Старка на диване. Они тихо разговаривают, Старк держит в руках планшет, что-то набивает на нем и вертит то так, то сяк, показывает Стиву. У того на коленях лежит раскрытый скетчбук, и он то рисует что-то маркером на бумаге, то смотрит на Старка, то качает головой. Баки плюет на все и тихо идет на кухню.

Проходя мимо Стива, он кладет металлическую руку ему на плечо, на секунду сжимает, а Старка даже не замечает, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону. Стив улыбается, наклоняясь навстречу прикосновению, не прекращая тихо говорить что-то про национальную безопасность, изначальные намерения, планы этажей. Баки почти чувствует, как Старк прожигает ему спину взглядом. В дурацком свитере Стива размера XXL, который Баки стащил у него сразу после переезда, Баки переступает с ноги на ногу, с удовольствием ощущая босыми ступнями холод кухонного кафеля.

Он роется в миске с фруктами, пытается раскопать что-нибудь кроме невкусных бананов, которые постоянно покупает Сэм. Настоящей рукой он находит апельсин, наклоняется над столешницей и аккуратно счищает кожуру. Он вспоминает, как Стив нежно взял его руки в свои, разжимая пальцы вокруг апельсина, который он так сильно сжал, что там остались только сок с мякотью, а не сам фрукт. Это случилось всего через несколько дней после того, как он вернулся к этому огроменному дурню. Он вспоминает, как смотрел Стиву в лицо, как тот не сводил взгляда с их рук, как тихо говорил какую-то успокаивающую ерунду.

Апельсин попался вкусный, идеальное сочетание сладости и кислоты на языке. Стив снова что-то говорит, заглядывая в планшет, указывает на тетрадку, но Старк таращится на Баки, иногда переводит взгляд на его левое плечо и руку, потом на правую. Баки с каменным лицом смотрит на него.

Он открывает холодильник, достает бутылку с молоком – осталось всего на глоток. Он резко разворачивается, почти видит радость в изгибе плеч Стива, будто тот знает, что Баки скажет.

\- Я в магазин за молоком, и я беру твой бумажник, шкет.

Сегодня хороший день.

Когда он видит Нат в следующий раз, та сидит вместе со Старком за большим столом в комнате отдыха. Они склонили головы и что-то изучают. Баки проходит мимо, легко касается живыми пальцами ее спины, сразу направляется на кухню, пытаясь решить: действительно ли он хочет есть, или можно плюнуть и пойти сразу к Стиву в кровать.

Кровать Стива лучше. Да, у них одинаковые матрасы, просто… У Стива кровать удобнее, и все тут.

У него болит живот и накатывает тошнота, спину тянет, будто мышцы сжались. Он знает – завтра пойдет дождь. Может, после он сходит на прогулку.

\- Да, но если мы это сделаем, у него может развиться металлоз, и даже с его супер-регенерацией…

\- Старк, ты действительно считаешь…

\- Да, Пряничек, считаю…

\- Ты идиот, и я думаю…

\- Эй, эй-эй-эй! Это у меня тут…

Баки уходит из комнаты. Он лежит в кровати Стива, и ему даже удается немного поспать, когда владелец этой самой кровати заходит в комнату, вздыхая. Баки потягивается, нарочито медленно, отмечая каждое положение и каждое движение, которые вызывают вспышки боли.

\- Тебя тоже напугали?

Баки улыбается в ответ, сворачивается на кровати, пока Стив садится на край и стягивает ботинки.

Сэм его тоже спрашивает, спрашивает, насколько все плохо. Вот так просто, без прелюдий.

Они сидят в гостиной, Баки держит маленький лэптоп, который Старк дал ему, читает новости, изучает Википедию, проглатывает статьи. Сэм сидит рядом, хоть Баки и не уверен, почему. Он никогда не спрашивает, ему все равно, просто кивает в знак приветствия.

\- Старик, по шкале от одного до десяти, где один – это желание почесаться, а десять – ты бы лучше сдох, чем терпел эту боль, как у тебя дела? – Баки замирает, аккуратно выпрямляется на диване, отставляет лэптоп. Он не смотрит на Сэма, хмурится, разглядывает свои разные ладони, лежащие на коленях. Пожимает плечами. – Ну, давай же, - уговаривает Сэм.

\- Не знаю, - сдается Баки и чувствует, как уголки губ мрачно опускаются. Он смотрит в окно, на город, принадлежащий ему, который он едва помнит и больше даже не узнает. – Просто… наверное, четыре? Или три?

Сэм кивает, замолкая, возвращается к книге. Баки ерзает, смотрит на компьютер. Интерес к новостям пропал, но встать и пойти в комнату сил тоже не осталось.

Это – не последний раз, когда Сэм спрашивает.

Каждый раз, когда они оказываются наедине и в тишине, он задает один этот вопрос про боль, потом кивает и молча возвращается к тому, что делал до этого. Будто не выбил Баки из колеи как минимум на несколько часов.

\- Всегда четыре? Или иногда хуже?

\- Иногда, - Баки облизывает губы. – Иногда хуже.

\- Когда? Из-за погоды?

\- Да. И еще после заданий.

\- Я кое-что читал, где говорилось про хроническую боль и усталость, и как одно подкармливает другое… Ты никогда не думал заняться плаванием или чем-то вроде этого, чтобы облегчить боль? Это просто магия какая-то.

Вот. Так называется то, что живет в его костях, что он носит, как красную звезду на плече, как татуировку на теле. Та часть него, что все еще молода, свободна, улыбается, танцует и любит Стиви, разгорается при этих словах, цепляется за них и прижимает близко-близко, словно пытаясь спастись перед лицом забвения, непонимания и боли. Солдат закрывает глаза, делает вдох, выдыхает, отпускает.

От слов нет никакой пользы.

Наконец, узнает Стив, и хуже быть не может.

Хуже некуда. Ему больно, он устал, толком не спал несколько дней. Он как будто истончается, не понимает даже, человек ли он еще. Не Баки, но и не Солдат, не Джеймс, не сирота, не девяностолетний старик. Ему просто больно, и он так чертовски устал.

Он уже отказался от своей кровати, пытался даже поспать в кровати Стива. Так и не смог устроиться удобно, лечь так, чтобы плечо не тянуло, а все тело не начинало болеть. Так что он ложится на пол в своей комнате, между кроватью и окном. Лежит на боку, засунув подушки между колен и под железную руку, подложив свернутое одеяло под голову и плечи. Он находит взглядом небо, серое и синее, облака, птиц. Он чувствует себя таким тяжелым.

Он закрывает глаза, хмурится. Делает глубокий вдох, считает, выдыхает. Повторяет все еще раз, просто дышит: вдох через нос, выдох через рот, - как и учили в Интернет-статье про управление болью, которую показал ему Сэм.

Он не плачет. Не позволяет себе. Он не думает о металле, истирающем кости, о тяжести этого металла.

Конечно же, он не слышит, как открывается дверь. Такое впервые.

\- Бак? – зовет Стив, не заметив его на полу за кроватью. Баки не может сесть, не может даже слова сказать, только жмурится, продолжает дышать. – Баки? – снова зовет Стив, проходя в комнату.

Он замечает Баки, лежащего на полу спиной к кровати.

\- Что ты делаешь на полу? – легко спрашивает он, чуть не смеясь – как если бы собирался пошутить, как обычно, когда он дразнит Баки за чтение на полу в гостиной или отыскивает его в шкафу в прихожей, где Баки лежит обложившись одеждой. – У нас столько мебели, зачем лежать на полу? У тебя прямо зависимость какая-то…

Он замолкает, замечая, как напряжен Баки.

\- Баки? – неуверенно зовет он, и Баки наконец-то разворачивается, пытаясь согнать эмоции с лица. – Баки, что случилось?

\- Ничего, - бормочет он, стараясь выпрямиться. Дыхание сбивается от движения, и он ложится на спину, прижав правую ладонь к стыку плоти и металла. От давления боль немного отступает: глубоко внутри все еще ноет, но не так остро. Под ладонью пульсирует.

\- Господи, - начинает Стив, и Баки знает, просто знает, как ему сейчас страшно. – Баки, ты ранен? Что не так? Как ты умудрился? – вопросы сыплются из него, пока он усаживается рядом с Баки на полу. И тянет руку, но не прикасается, боясь, что сделает только хуже.

Баки почти хочется рассмеяться, хочется сказать что-то про то, как он последовал за глупым шкетом через всю Европу, чтобы остановить нацистов, а в итоге свалился с идиотского поезда. Но он не может даже рот открыть, будто потеряв голос и все чувство юмора. Так что он жмурится, садится через силу. Стив все-таки тянется к нему, придерживая под правый локоть, когда Баки начинает заваливаться в сторону. 

\- Я в порядке, не так все плохо.

Стив вскидывает бровь, и в любой другой день Баки бы зыркнул на него в ответ. Но сегодня он наклоняется вперед, уложив металлическую руку на колени в попытке облегчить нагрузку на разбитый сустав. Он склоняет голову, чувствуя себя лишь отголоском. Нет, он и раньше был всего лишь эхом, скорее оружием, чем живым существом, машиной, а не человеком. А теперь и этого не осталось.

\- Эй, эй, - шепчет Стив, пододвигаясь ближе. Он обнимает Баки, осторожно притягивает его к себе. Баки кладет голову Стиву на плечо, пытается не вздохнуть от облегчения, когда сильные руки проводят по позвоночнику. – Плохо?

Слов не осталось. Он не знает, как ответить, так что трется лицом о мягкую ткань футболки, крепко сжимает веки. 

\- Баки, - голос гудит под щекой, он слышит переполняющую мольбу, знает, что нужно что-то сказать.

\- Обычно… - Баки облизывает губы, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Стива. Пытается начать заново: - Обычно все не так плохо. Иногда болит, поспать не получается. Просто сегодня…

Стив глубоко вздыхает, не останавливаясь водит рукой по спине. 

\- Где сильнее всего болит?

Баки рвано вдыхает, стараясь сдержать слезы и всхлипы. Без толку плакать, да и сил не осталось. Он отстраняется, садится ровно, чтобы опустить правую руку между ними. Прижимает ладонью там, где холодный металл врезается в теплую кожу, проводит пальцем до ключицы и вниз по ребрам. Он не поднимает глаз, не может смотреть Стиву в лицо и видеть боль и вину.

Стив прикладывает ладонь там, где плечо переходит в лопатку, и Баки наклоняется к нему. Тепло проникает в кожу. Они сидят вот так какое-то время, на полу, и Стив массирует спину Баки, стараясь облегчить напряжение.

С пола они поднимаются уже по темноте.

На следующее утро Баки чувствует себя гораздо лучше, учитывая его состояние. Он не думает, что когда-нибудь ему удастся поспать крепче и лучше. Но из комнаты выходить все равно тяжело. Он слышит Стива на кухне и не может унять страх внутри, что теперь все будет иначе, что Стив будет смотреть на него с жалостью и виной во взгляде. Что будет относиться к нему, как к чему-то хрупкому и ломкому.

Он делает вдох, еще и еще, открывает дверь и заходит на кухню. Стив стоит к нему спиной, слышит шаги босых ног по кафелю и поворачивается. Улыбка не сходит с его лица.

\- Доброе утро, Бак.

Баки кивает в ответ, садится на стул – как и каждое утро – и тарелка уже стоит перед ним. Стив перемешивает еду в сковородке еще пару раз, а потом подходит и вываливает половину омлета на тарелку Баки. Остальное – на собственную.

– Что хочешь на ужин?- спрашивает он, как и каждое утро.

Баки бормочет что-то про то, что он сам может приготовить что-нибудь вроде пасты.

– Не, давай мы лучше что-нибудь закажем. Наверняка тебе не особенно хочется…

\- Я хочу приготовить ужин, - говорит Баки, встречаясь со Стивом взглядом. – Я хочу сделать лазанью.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Стив. Остаток завтрака проходит в тишине.

После они сидят на диване в гостиной. Стив смотрит что-то по телевизору, на что Баки не обращает внимания, читая мемы на маленьком ноутбуке. Он уложил ноги Стиву на колени, ладонь Стива покоится у него на лодыжке, и большой палец выводит круги на коже. По телевизору говорят что-то про горилл, язык жестов и кошку. Он на секунду переключает внимание, пока не замечает узнаваемое топанье Сэма. А потом слышит, как Клинт что-то роняет на кухне.

\- Йоу, старик! Я тут такую статью нашел. Здорово, Стив. Так вот, Барнс, статья, - здоровается он и немедленно сгребает компьютер с колен Баки. – Фу, мемы, что с тобой такое? – бормочет он, быстро и уверенно щелкая по клавиатуре. – Ладно, ладно. Вот. «Теория чайных ложек». Ее написала женщина, которой диагностировали волчанку…

\- Да не волчанка это! – возражает Клинт, высовываясь из кухни.

\- Раз на раз не приходится. Так вот, Барнс, почитай, - он возвращает компьютер Баки, и тот смотрит на безобидную страницу с ужасом. – Эй, лузер… - зовет он Клинта, направляясь в кухню.

\- «Прыгай в тачку, мы за тряпками?»

Сэм фыркает:

\- Серьезно, замолкни уже и хватит уже хоть на минуту цитировать фильмы. У меня идея, птичьи мозги, – Баки отстраненно замечает, что рука Стива на его лодыжке перестала двигаться. – Так вот, идея. Ты, я и небо. Сечешь?

Баки качает головой, снова переключая внимание на ноутбук. Он украдкой смотрит на Стива, пока тот наблюдает за ним.

– Ты хочешь… - он облизывает губы. – Хочешь, вместе почитаем? – Стив кивает, и они усаживаются поудобнее, прижимаясь друг к другу от колен до плеч. Компьютер лежит у них на коленях.

Клинт и Сэм на кухне смеются во весь голос, что-то падает на пол и разбивается, и они смеются еще громче. Стив ерзает, тянется к трекпаду, и Баки наклоняется вперед, чувствуя себя странно. Хрупко и неуверенно. Он кладет голову Стиву на плечо, укладывая железную руку ему на бедро. Стив прижимается к нему еще сильнее.

Они читают статью, и Стив мычит себе под нос всякий раз, когда что-то из прочитанного ему нравится. Баки кажется, будто он уплывает за границы собственного тела, пока слова укладываются в голове. Он закрывает глаза, делает вдох, задерживает воздух глубоко в легких, на сколько хватает сил.

\- Ты так же себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Стив, не сводя глаз с экрана ноутбука. Баки кивает, зная, что Стив видит это движение. – И так всегда?

\- Нет, - голос у Баки хрипит. – Когда-то у меня остается больше ложек, когда-то меньше. Чаще всего мне хватает, но иногда… - он пожимает плечами, не может договорить. Стив кивает, прижимается к нему еще сильнее, и они сидят так, глядя странные документалки Стива.

Это входит в привычку. Стив с Сэмом начинают спрашивать его, хватит ли ему ложек на пробежку. Сэм просит:

\- Эй, старик, если у тебя позже будет хватать ложек, давай пойдем на встречу ветеранов. 

Его весь день спрашивают про ложки, и иногда ему хочется кричать.

Но порой, когда он без сил валится на диван, а его спрашивают, как он, он может ответить просто: «Ложки кончились», - и его оставляют в покое.

И вот уже знают все. Клинт и Брюс, Тор и Старк. Наташа и Стиви. Брюс говорит с ним о холистических лекарствах, о медитации и тепловой терапии, о йоге. Тор хлопает его по здоровому плечу и рассказывает об оберегах и заклинаниях, которые используют постаревшие воины у него на родине. Отношение Клинта к нему никак не изменяется. 

Однажды утром Наташа и Стив сидят, ссутулившись, перед маленьким ноутбуком. Нат сидит поджав ноги и лениво пролистывает страницы. Баки смотрит на них, прищурившись. Он их любит, но знает, что если оставить их вдвоем, беды не миновать.

Он уже готов открыть рот, чтобы по-русски призвать ее к порядку, когда она резко поворачивает к нему голову.

\- Пчелка, - начинает она, и он фыркает. – Не подглядывай. Налетай лучше на булочки с корицей, которые нам Сэм приготовил.  
Баки открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но бросает взгляд в сторону кухни. Понимает, что раз ему хочется булочку, то теперь придется пойти за ней.

\- Так и сделаю, - говорит он, ткнув в Наташу металлическим пальцем. – Но не потому, что ты мне сказала. – У Стива трясутся плечи, и Баки чувствует, что улыбается. Короткая улыбка, но такая настоящая.

Он забывает об этом. О том, что Нат и Стив что-то затевают, что Старк не переставая следит за его железом. Забавно, но вроде все в порядке. Он устал, ему больно. Но иногда кажется, будто он вернулся в тридцатые, и он снова молод и свободен, ему легко. В другие дни он будто якорь, увлекаемый на дно болью и тяжестью металлической руки.

\- С Днем рождения, Бак! – об этом он тоже забыл. Лежа в кровати, он медленно перекатывается на спину из прежней скрюченной позы. Стив стоит у изножья, и Баки щурится: слишком хорошо он знает это выражение лица Стива. Он отталкивается от матраса и садится.

\- Что ты натворил? – спрашивает он.

\- Ничего, - в ответ фыркает Стив, но продолжает стоять, спрятав руки за спину. – Давай, вылезай из кровати, лентяй.

Баки ворчит, укладываясь обратно в гнездо из одеял и подушек. Он бормочет что-то типа «не хочу», «спать хочу, Роджерс». Стив смеется, громко и открыто, и Баки пытается сдержать улыбку, спрятав лицо в подушку.

– Давай же, пора вставать. Разве не хочешь получить подарки?

Баки не двигается, совсем замирает. Он смотрит на Стива, и тот вдруг неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Видишь ли… Я рассказал Нат, чтобы она помогла мне, потому что я хотел найти для тебя что-нибудь особенное и мне была нужна помощь. Я поэтому ей рассказал. А потом Тони спросил, для чего мы позаимствовали у него один из реактивных самолетов, и потом вдруг…

\- Все узнали? 

Стив кивает. На этот раз Баки ворчит по-настоящему.

К счастью, день быстро заканчивается. Он получает набор специально изготовленных магнитов от Клинта, он знает – это подарок больше для самого Клинта, чем для него. Сэм дарит ему несколько книг – беллетристику и научную литературу. Брюс рассказывает ему о планируемом путешествии и приглашает его присоединиться. Тони говорит, что все еще работает над подарком, за что Баки только подозрительно зыркает на него. Нат загадочно улыбается, когда говорит, что у нее подарка нет.

Баки пожимает плечами: он вообще не ожидал ничего подобного.

Но Стив… Стив всегда удивлял его. Он застенчиво улыбается, начинает бормотать:

\- Нат очень помогла, потому что я знал, что хотел тебе подарить, но не знал, где это можно было достать, - он замолкает, переводя дыхание. – Если тебе не понравится, то ничего страшного. Нат убеждала меня, что тебе понравится, но я не был уверен… - Баки не слышит остальное, потому что, открыв коробку, видит плюшевые игрушки – Капитана Америмишку и Мишку Баки, чувствует запах лаванды.

\- Ты подарил мне плюшевых мишек?

\- Это мишки для ароматерапии, - объясняет Нат. – Их нужно разогреть в микроволновке, а потом использовать как грелку.

– Баки кивает, доставая Америмишку.

На ощупь он мягкий и пушистый, но на удивление тяжелый. Наверное, из-за того, чем он наполнен вместо ваты. Он вертит игрушку в руках, находит щит. Мишка Баки, одетый в синюю куртку, все еще смотрит на него из коробки. Он проводит металлическим пальцем по одежде.

\- Бак? – он поднимает глаза на Стива, видит, как тот неуверенно смотрит на него. Он пытается заставить себя улыбнуться.

\- Спасибо, Стиви.

Он не пользуется ими часто, боясь, что запах выветрится, что игрушки испортятся. Так что он оставляет их на самые плохие дни, когда, проснувшись, сразу понимает, что ложек мало. Сегодня все именно так. Он чувствует приближение дождя уже несколько дней. Последнее задание еще с прошлой недели отдается в костях, отчего ему больно на особый лад.

\- Давай же, Доблесть прошлого, - требовательно зовет Старк из дверей в гостиную. – Мы опоздаем.

\- Я думал, так и было задумано? – отзывается Стив, поправляет галстук, выходя из своей комнаты. Баки закатывает глаза, сидя в своем гнезде на диване. Подушки, одеяла, маленький ноутбук, пульт управления от телевизора, несколько книг и Капитан Америмишка.

\- Да, на пять минут, а не на семьдесят лет, - подкалывает Старк.

\- Ладно, ладно. Бак, тебе нужно что-нибудь, пока мы не ушли? – Баки качает головой и машет им на прощание настоящей рукой. Они почти уже скрываются за дверью, когда он кричит им:

\- Зонтик не забудьте!

\- Джарвис рассчитал погоду, Красная Звезда. Будет ясно, - отвечает Старк, сжимая дверную ручку. Баки кладет подбородок на спинку дивана, вскидывает бровь. Переглядки не прекращаются, и Стив беспомощно переводит взгляд между ними, вздыхая. Он хватает зонтик, показывает его Баки, будто спрашивая: «теперь доволен?»

\- Так, Баки, вернемся через пару часов.

Баки кивает и снова машет рукой на прощание, усаживаясь обратно на подушки.

Глупая пресс-конференция едва ли занимает внимание Баки. Он смотрит ее в рекламных перерывах странного мультфильма про человеческого мальчика, его гуттаперчевую желтую собаку и ярко-розовую принцессу. Стив выглядит добрым, красивым и надежным, а Старк – ветреным и обаятельным, когда перекидывается саркастическими замечаниями с прессой при каждом удобном случае. Баки уже и забыл, по какому поводу проводили эту пресс-конференцию, кажется, это связано со ЩИТом, но ему нет особого дела.

Он кряхтит, укладывается на живот, пока металлическая рука не свисает с дивана и пальцы не касаются ковра. Сустав ноет, и он укладывает плечо на диванные подушки. Давление немного облегчает боль, но она медленно возвращается под весом руки. Он снова стонет, хватает Америмишку с пола и встает на ноги.

Он представляет, как ложка исчезает от одного этого простого движения.

Доковыляв до кухни, Баки засовывает медведя в микроволновку и устанавливает таймер. Стоит, наблюдая за медленно крутящейся стеклянной тарелкой в чистейшей микроволновке. Он не знает, кто чистит ее, но благодарен. Когда печь пищит, он думает подождать немного, чтобы не обжечься, но плюет и достает игрушку металлической рукой.

Баки вздыхает и садится обратно на диван, прижимая медведя к груди, словно ребенка, который собирается срыгнуть. Он немного горячее, чем нужно, и Баки оттягивает еще одну украденную футболку, чтобы жар не касался кожи. Он укладывает голову на подушки, позволяя теплу проникнуть внутрь и облегчить боль.

Он не помнит, когда уснул, не замечает даже, как проваливается в дрему. Проснувшись, понимает, что теплый медведь идеально лежит у него подмышкой, там, где болит больше всего. Это требует усилий, но Баки заставляет себя сесть и смотрит по сторонам.

Телевизор выключен, беспорядок убран. Не видно ни мусора, ни грязной посуды. Он замечает, что аккуратно укутан в одеяло, только Стив так подтыкает его ему под ноги. Баки улыбается, высвобождает ноги, встает, все еще прижимая Америмишку к груди.

Он слышит голос дальше по коридору, знает, что он доносится из по-идиотски большой комнаты, где Стив обычно рисует. Откровенно говоря, Стив нечасто ее использует. Ему больше нравится находиться рядом с остальными, так что он часто рисует в гостиной. А в эту комнату отправляется, когда хочет побыть в тишине, или когда не хочет мешать происходящему в гостиной.

Баки шлепает в комнату, тихо останавливается в дверном проеме: Стив подпевает играющей музыке. Он слабо улыбается, чувствуя себя расслабленно и спокойно. Тело болит, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Сегодня выдался плохой день, но ничего. У него есть медведь, Стив, люди, которые заботятся о нем.

Он проходит в комнату, встает прямо у Стива за спиной и кладет ему голову между лопаток. Подбирается как можно ближе, пальцами ног касаясь пяток Стива. Стив сначала замирает, а потом расслабляется.

\- Привет, Бак, тебе полегче? – спрашивает он тихим голосом, который вибрацией отдается в спине, и Баки довольно вздыхает. Кивает и настоящей рукой обнимает Стива за талию.

Стив поворачивается, обнимает его, зарываясь носом в волосы. 

\- Хорошо, - выдыхает он, и Баки чувствует, как расслабляется, почти выпуская из рук Америмишку.

Они долго стоят вот так, пока у Баки не начинает болеть плечо, к которому прижат уже остывший мишка. Он роняет игрушку на пол и крепче прижимается к Стиву.

Все хорошо. Иногда все плохо, но это тоже нормально. Он вздыхает, не отпуская Стива. Чувствует, как тепло его тела согревает болящий сустав. Ему все равно, что Америмишка валяется на полу: у него есть Стив.

Это хорошо.


End file.
